My Name Is Draco
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Yang kuinginkan adalah agar ia mengetahui keberadaanku, mengenalku, menjadi temanku, menjadi sahabatku. Namaku... cukup Draco saja. Aku mencintaimu, Harry. Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, angsty theme, death chara. Don't like don't read! If U don't mind, then RnR!


**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling  
**Genre:** Angst/romance/friendship  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** DMHP/ HPDM (yang mana aja kayaknya sama di fic ini)  
**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, angsty theme, OOCness, **don't like don't read.**

**A/N: **Alurnya ngambil dari buku dan _movie_-nya. Jadi nyampur gitu. Masih mau baca? Silakeun! ^^

* * *

"_What's in a name…"_

by Shakespeare

* * *

**My Name Is Draco**

* * *

_Yang kuinginkan adalah agar ia mengetahui keberadaanku._

_Yang kuinginkan adalah agar ia mengenalku._

_Yang kuinginkan adalah agar ia menjadi temanku._

_Yang kuinginkan adalah agar ia menjadi sahabatku._

_Namun, aku tahu hal itu mustahil._

_Sejak awal aku membuka mataku ke dunia yang menyesatkan ini, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku takkan pernah bisa dekat dengannya dalam konteks yang kuinginkan. Aku takkan bisa dekat dengannya selama belenggu rantai hidupku masih dikuasai oleh iblis itu. Iblis yang juga menguasai rantai kehidupan keluargaku yang selamanya berada di bawah kakinya yang namanya tak boleh disebutkan._

_Omong kosong._

'_Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebutkan'? Memangnya kenapa dengan menyebutkan namanya? Apa aku akan mati? Atau iblis itu merasa tersinggung kalau mengetahui bahwa namanya disebutkan oleh manusia rendahan sepertiku? Atau bahkan makhluk itu akan melemah pertahanannya? Sekali lagi kukatakan, semua itu omong kosong. Hal yang seharusnya tak perlu dipermasalahkan._

_Sama seperti diriku dan dirinya. Nama yang kami miliki seharusnya tidak menjadi sebuah penghalang. Seharusnya tidak menjadi sebuah dinding pemisah untuk kami saling berteman—tidak, untuk diriku agar berteman dengannya._

_Harry Potter._

_Nama yang mengguncang dunia sihir hanya dengan keberadaannya di udara. Nama yang membuat semua penyihir tertarik akan kisah di baliknya. Nama yang begitu besar beresonansi meski dalam hampa udara sekalipun. Nama yang terdiri dari dua kata yang menyimpan sejuta makna… yang sebenarnya biasa saja—setidaknya aku berpikir seperti itu. Jika nama itu disandingkan dengan namaku, tentunya akan membuat seluruh penghuni dunia sihir—terlebih iblis itu—terpaku dalam dua arti:_

_rival_

_musuh abadi_

_yang kuketahui dengan pasti akan kebenarannya._

_Draco Malfoy, itulah namaku. Nama yang memiliki pengaruh besar bagi dunia sihir karena kemurniannya—pure blood sebutannya. Nama yang merupakan keturunan dari pewaris salah satu pendiri Hogwarts, yang juga merupakan nama dari asrama tempatku bernaung, Salazar Slytherin; penyihir yang dapat berbicara dengan ular. Seseorang yang sangat dihormati di zamannya, bahkan hingga sekarang. Seseorang yang memiliki ambisi besar untuk mengumpulkan hanya penyihir berdarah murni, tidak dicampuri oleh mereka yang memiliki 'noda' yang berkaitan dengan dunia biasa, dunia manusia._

_Aku ingin tertawa. Seperti apapun aku menghormati apa yang keluargaku hormati, aku akan tetap menertawakannya meski dalam kesunyian._

_Mengumpulkan hanya penyihir berdarah murni? Yang benar saja. Dunia ini tidak sesempit yang Salazar dan yang lain pikirkan—walau memang tidak juga begitu besar. Kalau ada penyihir yang bosan dengan dunia sihir lalu melarikan diri hingga ke dunia manusia dan menjalin hubungan dengan manusia biasa, tentunya akan ada yang dinamakan darah campuran. Hal itu tak mungkin bisa dicegah dengan sihir macam apa pun. Sekuat apa pun mantra-mantra yang ada, mempengaruhi perasaan terdalam dalam diri seseorang itu sangat sulit. Walau mungkin rasa yang berada di lingkar terluar dapat dipengaruhi, aku yakin rasa lingkar paling dalam takkan mudah dipengaruhi begitu saja._

_Ya. Aku yakin akan hal itu. Sama seperti aku yakin kalau Harry pun berpikir demikian. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang ia anggap teman itu adalah manusia biasa yang memiliki sedikit bagian yang membuatnya lulus kualifikasi untuk belajar menjadi penyihir di Hogwarts. Mudblood, itu julukan yang selalu kuberikan pada gadis itu. Dan tentu setelahnya, aku mendapatkan 'sambutan' yang cukup 'hangat' darinya dan si bodoh Weasley itu._

_Oh, aku tak peduli. Di sini aku hanya mengemukakan pendapatku bahwa Salazar salah. Memang aku tak memiliki bukti penuh untuk hal itu, tapi aku percaya pada diriku bahwa aku benar._

_Ah, aku jadi teringat akan ingatan yang telah lalu._

_Awal aku diberitahukan ayah bahwa aku akan masuk sekolah sihir Hogwarts, aku sangat senang. Begitu senang karena aku berpikir bahwa mungkin di sana aku akan mendapatkan setitik kebebasan yang tak pernah kurasakan di rumah. Tapi, sebenarnya aku berdusta. Alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya, dengan Harry Potter yang terkenal. Memang pada waktu itu aku tak yakin bisa bertemu dengannya, namun aku percaya. Entah kapan, aku pasti akan berjumpa dengannya. Dan nyatanya, kami memang bertemu… dalam kondisi yang menyebalkan._

_Di sana, di atas tangga menuju ruang utama tempat berkumpulnya para bibit penyihir, berdirilah ia dengan seseorang yang setelah kuketahui menjadi amat sangat tak kusukai. Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley. Betapa aku tak ingin mengingat pertemuan pertama kami karena hanya mengakibatkan hatiku sakit._

_Harry, ia tak menggubris uluran tanganku yang ingin berteman dengannya. Hanya karena aku menghina weasel itu, hanya karena itu ia tak mau!_

_Saat itu ingin sekali aku berteriak, menanyakan alasan di balik sikapnya itu secara terang-terangan. Namun, aku tahu kedudukanku. Aku mengerti betul bahwa aku tak boleh mempermalukan keluargaku. Karena itu, aku mundur dengan tenang._

_Apa aku salah dari awal? Apa aku salah karena menghina weasel yang telah terlebih dahulu menghinaku meski tak secara langsung? Weasel itu tertawa, mencibir ketika kusebutkan namaku! Padahal saat itu aku tak berbicara padanya tapi ia menertawakan namaku!_

_Aku tak merasa berbuat salah. Aku tidak salah!_

_Ya, itu keegoisanku. Hal itulah yang membuatku buta yang memicuku menjadi lawannya._

_Aku kesal. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun kesal pada Harry yang seperti itu hanya karena si weasel itu menjadi teman pertamanya._

_Kenapa aku tidak?? Kenapa aku seakan tak boleh menjadi temannya?? Kenapa ia menghalangiku menjadi temannya?? Kenapa ia jadi membenciku sampai seperti itu?!_

_Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Aku hanya ingin bersahabat dengannya. Aku ingin ia mengetahui keberadaanku! Begitu inginnya aku agar ia menganggapku, aku tak peduli dengan cara kasar yang kugunakan. Karena itulah, aku memilih di antara dua pilihan; menjauh untuk menghilang darinya atau menjadi seseorang yang dibencinya._

_Aku pun memilih pilihan kedua._

_Aku tak peduli mau seperti apa Harry membenciku, tidak peduli pada apa yang ada di pikirannya tentang diriku yang buruk, aku ingin ia menganggapku sebagai sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan membekas selamanya dalam hati kecilnya. Sesuatu yang pasti membuatnya tidak akan bisa melupakanku._

_Sesuatu… seseorang yang ia benci._

_Aku berhasil dengan sangat baik. Melalui tingkahku yang seenaknya dan omonganku yang kasar, aku berhasil membuatnya membenciku. Aku yakin ia membenciku dari dasar hatinya. Kebencian itu mengakar dan bercabang hingga tiba pada saat dimana ia menuduhku sebagai dalang dari rentetan musibah di tahun keenam._

_Ketika itu, aku merasa takut, sangat takut. Aku takut mati, aku takut dibenci, aku takut membunuh. Aku takut segalanya. Iblis itu, Voldemort, memberiku tugas untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Kalau aku ingin tetap hidup, aku harus membunuhnya. Meskipun aku tak mau, aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Layaknya hukum rimba, yang kuat yang bertahan. Bunuh, atau dibunuh._

_Hatiku berguncang dengan hebatnya. Ayah sudah tak ada untuk melindungiku. Ibu… aku tak ingin beliau menggantikan aku. Hanya ada diriku sendiri. Aku harus berjuang sendiri._

_Harry, ia mengetahui hal itu. Ia mencurigaiku dengan sangat tepat. Ia mencurigaiku hingga sakit kurasakan. Bahkan ia menyerangku. Ia memantraiku dengan mantra milik Profesor Snape._

_Sakit. Sungguh sakit hatiku. Dua orang yang kukagumi terasa bagai menyerangku di saat yang bersamaan._

_Aku jatuh. Aku jatuh dalam jurang kegelapan tak berdasar. Aku jatuh untuk selamanya… tak lagi sanggup untuk bergerak naik ke atas._

_Aku sudah tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku setelahnya dan apa yang terjadi dengan dunia sihir… juga dirinya. Bagaikan boneka, aku dikendalikan oleh kekosongan yang ada dalam diriku._

_Aku tak ingat bagaimana perang berakhir. Aku tak ingat bagaimana ekspresi tragis mengambil alih wajah Hogwarts ketika pahlawan mereka tak lagi bernapas. Aku tak ingat bagaimana iblis itu kalah. Aku tak ingat bagaimana Harry tersenyum pada teman-temannya dengan penuh kepuasan._

_Aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Karena… aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Aku bukan temannya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa._

_Dengan hati yang tak kunjung pulih dari kekosongan, aku pun menghilang dari keramaian. Aku pergi meninggalkan keluargaku, meninggalkan Hogwarts, meninggalkan Harry, meninggalkan segalanya. Aku tak memberitahu siapa pun akan keberadaanku. Tak ada satu pun yang tahu._

_Aku tak ingin ada yang tahu._

_Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di depan perapian gubuk kecil milikku sendiri. Seorang diri, menumpahkan perasaanku pada lembar demi lembar kertas yang para muggle sebut sebagai buku harian. Bagiku, ini adalah buku ingatan, buku kenangan tempatku menuangkan apa yang telah terjadi dalam hidupku. Buku yang kuharap tidak akan dibaca oleh siapa pun. Buku yang memiliki rahasia terbesarku._

_Alasan aku ingin berteman dengan Harry adalah karena aku terlanjur jatuh dalam medan magnetnya._

_Aku mencintainya._

_Draco_

* * *

Harry terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Ia tak percaya, ia tak yakin kalau buku yang berada di tangannya sekarang adalah buku harian—kenangan seorang Draco Malfoy. MALFOY, for God's sake! Ia tak percaya bahwa seorang Malfoy memiliki benda _muggle_ yang amat dibencinya. Ia lebih tak percaya lagi dengan isinya.

'Aku mencintainya.'

Dua kata yang paling tak ia sangka ada di dalam buku itu, terlebih ditujukan padanya.

_Malfoy mencintaiku? Apa ini sungguhan? Tapi, buku ini memang miliknya. Tidak mungkin milik orang lain._

Harry memandang sekelilingnya, bangunan tua yang sudah rusak di sana-sini namun terlihat nyaman. Di dalamnya hanya ada sedikit perabotan untuk satu orang. Sebuah meja kecil dari rotan yang di atasnya terdapat satu gelas retak dan satu piring plastik. Di depannya terdapat satu kursi kayu tua yang terlihat rapuh yang berhadapan dengan perapian mungil penuh abu dari api yang telah mati entah dari kapan. Dan saat itulah ia melihat siluet seseorang yang berada di atas kursi yang membelakanginya itu.

_Malfoy?_

Harry pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok itu perlahan. Tangan kecoklatannya menyentuh bagian yang dirasa pundak yang tertutupi selimut coklat tua yang sudah lusuh.

_Dingin!_

Seiring dengan satu kata itu, Harry memutuskan untuk segera melihat siapa sebenarnya yang tergolek di sana. Didapatilah satu sosok yang mengenaskan. Sosok seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai pemuda yang selama ini dicari-carinya.

"Malfoy! Hei, kau baik-baik saja?! Malfoy kau dengar aku??" paniknya seraya menguncangkan tubuh tak berdaya itu. Namun, reaksi yang didapatnya nihil. Tak ada pergerakan yang ditujukan untuknya dari sosok itu. Tak ada apa pun, tidak juga sekecil apa pun.

"Malfoy, jawab aku! Malfoy!" Harry masih tak menyerah, masih berharap adanya suatu tanda kehidupan dari pemuda itu. Namun, mata _emerald_-nya mendapati sesuatu dari benda yang tengah didekap pemuda yang rambut pirang pucatnya telah kuyu menjatuhi wajahnya. Ia pun mengambil benda itu dengan hati-hati. Sebuah perkamen lusuh yang berisikan tinta merah yang sudah menghitam yang membentuk rangkaian kata.

**Aku mencintaimu**

**Aku mencintaimu**

**Aku mencintaimu**

**Aku mencintaimu**

**Tak apa kau tak mencintaiku**

**Asal kau mau berteman denganku**

**Itu sudah cukup**

**Apa suatu hari nanti kau mau berteman denganku?**

**Apa suatu hari nanti kau mau menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang pantas mendapatkan uluran tanganmu?**

**Apa suatu hari nanti kau akan melindungiku seperti kau melindungi temanmu?**

**Akankah hal itu menjadi nyata, Harry?**

**Aku mencintaimu**

**Aku mencintaimu**

**Aku mencintaimu**

**Aku mencintaimu**

**Aku sangat mencintaimu, Harry**

**Aku ingin kau membalas perasaanku meski hanya dengan berteman**

**Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, Harry**

**Apa karena aku seorang Malfoy maka aku tak pantas mendapatkanmu sebagai teman?**

**Apa karena aku seorang Malfoy maka kau jadi membenciku seperti itu?**

**Aku bukan lagi seorang Malfoy, Harry**

**Aku sudah membuang Malfoy dari hidupku**

**Aku sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh**

**Kini aku hanyalah Draco**

**Draco… cukup Draco**

**Namaku Draco**

**Apa kini kau mau berteman denganku?**

**Masih belumkah?**

**Masih belum cukupkah kualitasku untuk menjadi temanmu?**

**Kalau begitu, ini kupersembahkan untukmu**

**Nyawaku**

**Kau boleh mengambilnya kapan saja**

**Kalau perlu, aku yang akan mengantarkannya untukmu**

**Aku**

**Draco**

**Cukup Draco saja**

**Aku antarkan nyawa ini padamu, Harry**

**Aku mencintaimu**

**Maukah kau berteman denganku?**

**Namaku Draco**

Setetes embun mengaliri pipi Harry seusai membaca surat itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, perih seperti luka yang disiram _etanol_. Ia tak menyangka—untuk ke sekian kali—bahwa Malfoy begitu ingin menjadi temannya… begitu mencintainya. Ia telah salah duga selama ini. Ia telah salah menduga Malfoy sebagai seseorang yang buruk. Keburukan Malfoy itu tak lepas dari pengaruhnya juga.

Ia menyesal. Sesal yang tiada guna karena kini sosok pemilik gubuk itu telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Perlahan, Harry meraih sosok di hadapannya dengan lembut seakan jiwa itu masih ada. Ia mendekapnya erat, menciumi wajahnya yang telah memutih pucat akibat kehabisan darah karena luka di sepanjang lengannya.

Semua karena dirinya.

Peperangan, kematian teman-temannya, juga kematian pemuda yang diam-diam telah merebut seluruh perhatiannya.

Semua karena dirinya. Ia lah yang patut disalahkan atas semua itu.

Airmata semakin deras membanjiri wajahnya. Seandainya saat itu ia meraih tangan yang terulur untuknya, mungkin, paling tidak, ia bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa. Seandainya waktu itu ia berpikir lebih dalam, mungkin Malfoy masih ada di sini bersamanya, berbagi tawa bersama, berbagi kesedihan bersama. Seandainya…

"Kau… juga meninggalkanku…"

**Namaku Draco**

"… Draco… kau pun meninggalkanku…"

**Aku mencintaimu**

**Aku sangat mencintaimu, Harry**

"Aku juga… aku juga mencintaimu, Draco…"

**Maukah kau berteman denganku?**

Jeritan menyayat hati pun keluar, lepas dari mulut seorang Harry. Jeritan yang memekikkan yang menyimpan berjuta kesedihan. Jeritan penyesalan yang telah 'melepas' seseorang yang sangat berharga.

**Namaku Draco, maukah kau berteman denganku?**

**Aku mencintaimu, Harry…**

Akankah ada suatu masa dimana mereka memiliki ikatan yang tak terpisahkan sebagaimana yang diimpikan sang Malfoy? Akankah tiba masa dimana mereka dapat dengan bebas berteman tanpa diiringi penghalang? Akankah?

**Namaku Draco, dan aku ingin berteman dengan Harry.**

* * *

**END**

* * *

Fic pertama Kyou di fandom Harry Potter. ^^

Mohon maaph klo ada typo(s) dan OOC yg keterlaluan, juga plot yang ngalor ngidul. Silakeun review supaya Kyou tau tanggapan readers. _Just don't waste your time in leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
